Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $135.5\%$
Explanation: $135.5$ percent = $135.5$ per cent = $135.5$ per hundred $135.5\% = \dfrac{135.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{135.5\%} = 1.355$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.